


If our love is tragedy, Why are you my Remedy?

by FantasyLiving94



Category: Emilie de Ravin and Robert Carlyle RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF, RPF - Fandom, RPF Remilie, Remilie - Fandom, Robert Carlyle and Emilie de Ravin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLiving94/pseuds/FantasyLiving94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remilie story. No it's not the real story. Written for the real hard core Remilie fans in this world :) A story on how their relationship could have panned out...Starting in 2013 until Present day...Please review, let me know what you think!<br/>No hate comments about Remilie, I'm not making you read the story, Simple ;) #RemilieForever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remedy

I’m a new Remilie Shipper and this is my first Remilie fan fic...Please don't hate! Lol....I might not get all of the information perfectly correct in my writing but i will try my best! If you like it comment, This will be a tester chapter, If people like it I’ll carry on...If not it’ll end up being a dead story! Hope you enjoy....#Remilie.

Chapter 1 

Paley Fest, March the 3rd 2013. Almost 3 months before season 2 was coming to an end, the whole cast appeared on a panel in the Saban Theatre in Beverley Hills.  
She walked onto the stage first. Her shy adorable little wave to the crowd. Her beautiful white dress covered in blue, yellow and green coloured patterns. Her legs on show, highlighted by the beautiful high heels she wore. Her hair and makeup perfect as always. Emilie looked amazing.   
Next, He came onto stage. A grinned wave to the crowd before he takes his seat next to Emilie. His casual but divine white shirt and jeans brining all the attention to him.   
As soon as they were both seated and wired up with their microphones, Emilie leans over to him, whispering into his ear.   
“Are you okay?”   
He nods, turning his head slightly to look at her. “It’s a long story, not the time to talk” He puts on a realistic smile. A smile that no one but Emilie knew was fake.   
The panel lasted roughly an hour, chatting, talking, smiling and laughing as the crowd asked questions and the cast would answer.   
9pm hit and it was time for the after party. The whole cast left, Bobby lagging behind everyone else slightly texting as he walked. He sighed frustrated shoving his phone back into his pocket.   
“Hey...you okay?” He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and a voice he knew all too well.   
“Hey munchkin” He chuckled slightly teasing her.   
“Hey! I’m not that short! Besides...you’re only like a foot taller” She smirked and teased him right back.  
He chuckled and carried on walking. “Can I talk to you? I need to talk to someone but I trust you...and I don’t really want anyone else to know...I want to keep it quiet, if you know what I mean?” He starts to walk a little slower, letting the rest of the cast walk that little further ahead.   
She nods, linking her arm around his. She looks up at him with a slight curious but worried expression. She knew all too well that he wasn’t acting himself.   
“Ana and I are breaking up...We’ve decided to keep it quiet for the kids sake, I don’t want them to be attacked by the media. We’ve decided to stay together for the kids sake, but when I say together, I mean pretending like we are for the media. It’s been coming a long time, After she had an affair two years ago, nothing has been the same between us since. She doesn’t want me and I’ve slowly fallen out of love with her.” Bobby looks down to Emilie with a slight sad smile.   
She nods, “I know things haven’t been right between you both for a while...Break Ups from marriages are hard...believe me I know...My Divorce with Josh is currently in process” She smiled sadly too. “It’s so much easier to pretend that everything is a happy ever after. I know what its like to fall out of love with someone, I’ve been there, But I can honestly say after a while it does get better. How long have you uhh...been apart? ” She tries to say as innocently as possible.  
“Almost 7 Months now...I think we’ve kept it a good secret for quite a while now. No one has suspected a thing, Except for you of course but I know I can trust you, You’ve been there yourself and I’m grateful for having a friend like you” He smiles and she gently rubs his arm. “It’ll get better Robert...I promise and I’ll always been here for you...But for tonight, the media are everywhere, we have a party to go to and we have to keep on smiling right? She teased, “And besides, if any of the media saw us right now they’d soon write up a untrue story of how Rumbelle is turning real life...I wonder what they would call us hmm? Boblie? Embert? Romilie? Remilie?” She laughed out loud taking his hand, He laughed in unison with her.   
“Media...Media Everywhere...” He chuckled. He took her hand and she rushed him forward a little faster. “Come on...”.   
They all jumped into the limousine that lasted 20 minutes before arriving at a near by restaurant/bar and Conversion room for parties and get togethers. The whole cast, writers, directors, camera men/women and makeup and hair artists all gathering together for a few drinks to celebrate how well the Panel went.   
Bobby stayed near the bar with Colin. Both of them drinking their beers, chuckling to themselves as most of the girls dance on the dance floor.   
Emilie and Lana both holding their drinks in their hands as they danced the night away.   
Soon, Jennifer joined them, wavering over to Colin to join them to which he soon nodding to Bobby before making his way over to dance with the ladies and Adam the director.   
Emilie danced, getting slightly tipsy after already being there over an hour. She spun around laughing to herself as she danced. Her eyes soon meeting with Roberts. She smiles and waved over to him gesturing for him to come over and join the rest of them. He smiles slightly and chuckled shaking his head, gesturing to his drink saying it was full so he couldn’t dance. She pulled a pouty face and held up her drink showing him that her glass was almost full too. He shook his head again and she pouted even more. She looked down at her drink, putting it to her lips and downing the whole glass. She grins heading over to the bar, standing right next to him.   
“Need a new drink...” She smiles leaning her elbows onto the bar waiting for the bartender to see to her.   
“I think you need to slow down” He teased taking her glass off her teasing.   
“Hey! I’ll have you know I make my own decision darling! No one decides my drink but me!” She laughed teasing almost quoting their Rumbelle counter parts.   
He laughed handing her back her glass, she goes to take it but he pulls it just out of her reach.  
“Bobby!!” She pouts reaching up and across him trying to reach the glass.  
“I’ll buy you one...what you having?” He calls the bartender over. “I’ll have the same again, and whatever the lady is having” He gestures to Emilie and she smiles  
She smiled and linked her arm with his, “I’ll get a red wine please...” She looks up at Robert, “Thanks”.   
He nods acknowledging her thankful.   
The bartender soon brings back a Fosters for him and a red wine for her.   
“So...When are you going to come and dance huh? “ She pokes his nose teasing as she takes a sip of her wine.   
He laughs picking up his pint of Fosters. “Ahh...I’m not really a public dancer... I do it while I’m acting...but I’m quite boring in real life lassy...” He teases and chuckles taking a few gulps of his lager.   
“Thats it” She grabs his hand pulling him to the dance floor. “Come on!! One dance!!”   
He rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Fine! Only one!!”   
Tom Jones Delilah starts playing through the speakers, Everyone dancing around each other, laughing, giggling and drinking have a real good cast night out.   
“SHOTS!!!” Jennifer calls out. “Everyone to the bar!! Tequilas All around!!!”   
Everyone laughs and follows over, all of them lined up against the bar, all of them taking their tequila slammers in unison. Licked the salt, Drank the drink, then sucked on the lime provided.   
They all pulled a sour face after and Emilie looked at Bobby and laughed at his face.   
“Never had a tequila before?” She teased.   
“Not since I was at-least 21” He teased and she rolled her eyes.   
“Fancy another? My treat? “ She grinned cheekily and he nodded.   
“Fine Fine...I guess I’ll be persuaded” He teased.   
She ordered another two tequila slammers, both of them looking at each other.   
“1...2...3....go!” They both downed it, both of them pulling another sour face, both of them laughing at each other.   
A few hours later and people started to fade away. Lana went off to her room with her fiance, Josh and Ginny both left together, Jennifer went to grab some food with Colin. Only a few of them left.   
Emilie and Bobby at the bar, Both of them slightly drunk and Emilie stumbling about in her very large high heels. He chuckled at her.   
“How on earth do you wear those well? Even when you’re drunk you’re not falling over!”   
She smirked and looked down at her feet, “10 years of ballet lessons...”.   
She grinned a little more before she stumbled into the counter of the bar, he laughed grabbing her arm.   
“I think it’s bedtime...” He smiled and she nodded, reaching down slowly removing her heels, walking bare footed through the convention room.   
Luckily the hotel the cast had booked was part of their deal at the place they had their party. A posh hotel right upstairs.   
They walked to elevator, walking inside.   
“What level are you on?” He looked at her and she chuckled.   
“I have no idea....” She ruffled through her bag looking for her key card. “Level 3 Room 7” She looked at the buttons leaning forward to press it but stumbling slightly, he grasped around her waist to steady her and they both laughed.   
“Same floor as me...and looks like your room is right opposite mine...I’m in room 8” He laughs as he helps to steady her soon letting go of her.   
She smiles up at him, “I had a good night tonight”.   
“Me too lass....me too...”.   
The elevator doors opening both of them walking to their rooms, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.   
“Goodnight, darling”   
“Goodnight lassy, I’ll see you for work bright and early!”   
She groaned knowing she was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.   
He chuckled before opening his door, her doing the same and they both entered their rooms. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So...That was the first chapter....what did you think so far? Not sure this story is worth carrying on, but if you think it is, comment and let me know what you think. My plan for this story is to write about this moment at the paley fest all the way up to present day Remilie through season 4 of ouat and the outside complications of Emilie’s relationship with Eric and to delve more into Roberts relationship with Ana....   
Anyway...I hope you enjoyed...Please comment! Thankyou :)


	2. Flying High

Chapter 2

The next morning Emilie woke up with a groan. Her head pounding and she turned to her alarm clock and pouted. 6.30am. She sat up slightly and held her hand to her head, “Never drinking....ever again....” She promised herself.   
She got up out of bed noticing she was still wearing her dress, she yawned heading to the kitchen part of her room and pouring herself a glass of water. She held the glass in her hand taking small sips of water feeling slightly queasy and light headed. She started to reminisce about the nights events.   
-Bobby and Ana broken up?- she sighed thinking to herself.   
She then thought of her dancing with Bobby, having drinks with him, laughing and joking around. She had never been like that with any other guy in her whole life, she thought to herself and a small smile formed on her lips.   
Her limbs were feeling heavy and unresponsive as she stared at the shower for about 10 minutes before finally turning it on, getting undressed and climbing in, letting the ot water run over her body and through her hair. 

In the next room, things were not much better. Bobby woke with a slight pounding headache, he looked to his cell phone. 5 missed calls, 12 missed messages. Anastasia.   
-Where are you?-  
-You’re ignoring me now hmm?-   
-If you don’t answer me, I’ll come and find you-   
He sighed reading through the messages and decided to call her back.   
“What do you want?” The harsh voice of her sending electric bolts through his body.  
“Me? I believed you tried calling me last night?”   
She huffed. “Yes! Yes I did! We need to talk about us...well more about you....If we are going to stay together for the kids I want you to have a vasectomy” She said sternly.   
He coughed in shock, “A WHAT?!”   
“A vasectomy Robert...I’m not joking around”   
“Wait...Wait...Wait...so you’re telling me, YOU want me to get a vasectomy, meaning I can’t have any more children right? Even though, you’re the one having the dirty love affair behind MY back? It’s not me who needs one love...its you...” His anger rising, -How could she be doing this to him?- he thought angrily to himself.   
“I know we’re technically not together, but, just in-case we end up getting back together in the future...I don’t want any more children.”   
“Ana, It’s over between us...I’m staying for the kids and that is it, you made your choice when you cheated on me...and no....no I’m not having a vasectomy!”   
She groaned and hung up on him.   
He held the phone in his hand sadly, sighing to himself.   
-I know it’s been over for a long long time now...but she still gets to me...- He thought to himself sadly.   
-Knock Knock-   
He’s kicked out of his thoughts when he hears the knocking at the door, he gets up and goes to answer it, slowly opening the door.   
“How yaa feeling?” She teased with her groggy voice.   
“Like shit...It’s your fault...” He smirked, “You and the tequila are no good for me love”.   
She laughed and leaned against his door frame wearing skinny jeans and a baggy sweater.   
“Here...”,She hands him a coffee in a take away cup. “I went down to the restaurant, asked them for take away...”   
He smiles taking it “Thankyou...Just what I ordered” He teased. “You all ready to set off back to Vancouver?”   
She nodded. “All ready...you?”  
He nodded. 

They both set off at 7.30 am meeting the rest of them down in the lobby, most of them looking a little worse for wear with hangovers too.   
Emilie turned to Jen, “I think we can all agree never to let this one buy us tequilas...ever again...” They all laughed. Bobby turned to Em.   
“Jen only bought us one...she didn’t buy the other three we downed” He winked teasing her and she pulled a pouty face but giggled too..   
“Okay so the limousine is picking us up in 5 minutes taking us to the airport...” Adam looked through the tickets handing one to everyone. “Don’t lose them!” He teased.   
“What seat number are you?” Emilie peered up on tippy toes trying to look at his ticket.   
“Row B seat 1” He looked down at her and smiled.   
She grinned, “You’re stuck with me again” She teased, “Row B seat 2” They both laughed.   
“There’s no one else I’d rather sit with love”   
She blushed slightly and smiled.   
The Limo soon arrived picking them all up, the whole limo surrounded by people and suitcases and bags.   
They all checked their bags onto the plane and headed for the waiting area.   
Everyone kind of went their own ways, looking at perfume, the shops, food etc.   
“Fancy grabbing a bite to eat?” He put his hand on your shoulder, she looked up at him and nodded.   
“I would love to” She smiled and followed him to the restaurant.   
She kept glancing at him, something attracting her attention but she wasn’t quite sure what it was.   
-new hair style maybe?...No...-  
-Different style clothes? Hmm...pretty sure its the same style...- she frowned thinking to herself.   
Something...Something about him she thought.   
They ordered food at the counter and then went to sit at a table to wait for it.   
He sat opposite her and she smiled.   
“So...”   
He looked over at her. “I spoke to Ana this morning..”   
She smiled sadly, “Want to talk about it?”   
“There’s not much to say really...She wants me to have a vasectomy...”   
She looked confused, “I...I...” She stumbled over her words, trying not to say the wrong thing, “I thought you weren’t together anymore?   
He scoffed and nodded sipping his coke, “We’re not...she said and her exact words were, ‘If we get back together, I don’t want any more kids”.   
Emilie put her hand over his comforting, He stared down at where their hands met.   
“It’s going to be alright Robert...I pro...” She began to say until her cell phone started ringing, “I’ll be back...2 seconds okay?”. He nodded and she answered the call and started to head away from the table, but little did she know that his eyes had followed her, he gazed at her for a little while and smiled to himself.   
“Hello?”   
“Is this Emilie?”   
“This is she? Who’s speaking?”   
“Hi...I’m Eric...Eric Bilitch? Movie director?”   
“Ohh yes...I know...How can I help you?”  
“I have a job for you, I heard you’re currently in Vancouver and I’d like to run something by you...I want you to be in my movie and I wanted to run the script by you and see what you think? I’m in Vancouver for a few days, so was wondering if you had any time to meet up?”   
“Sure! I’m free pretty much every night next week, although I’d have more time on Thursday? I finish at 4?”   
“Perfect! I’ll meet you at the Betty’s cafe around the corner from the set”   
“Great! I’ll see you then, Thankyou!”.  
Her smile grew and grew and he noticed how it beamed like the rays of the sun, he gazed at her a while longer, she turned to look at him and he suddenly felt embarrassed thinking he seemed like he was eavesdropping. She mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to him and he waved dismissing the matter with a smile and looked to his own cell.   
She rushed back over him and she was grinning like a little girl, he chucked at her expression.   
“Good news I presume?”   
She nodded smugly, “I’ve been offered a job on a new movie....do you know Eric Bilitch? Movie director?”   
He nodded,”I’ve heard of him, he’s pretty new right?”   
She nodded, “I’m meeting him next Thursday to go through the script and see what I think”   
He smiled, “I wish you all the luck sweetheart”.   
She blushed slightly at his comment. Their food soon arriving at the table, both of them digging into their hamburger and and fries.   
Both of them stealing glances from each other now and again, smiling when they both caught each other.   
Robert groans and leans back against the car, “I don’t think I’ll need to eat for a week after that meal”   
She chuckled and nodded putting her hands to her stomach, “I couldn't agree more, I have a food baby...” She pouts and they both laugh together.   
There’s an announcement over the speakers calling their airline, they both get up heading to Gate 21, meeting up with everyone else too.   
After about half an hour they were all finally aboard the plane and seated.   
The air hostess did her usual procedure and they soon started to move.   
Emilie, being slightly nervous of aeroplanes still, she started fiddling around the tv set infront of her. He noticed her discomfort and looked to her.   
“Em..are you alright?”   
She looked at him nervously and nodded slightly, “Just a little nervous, I’ve been on so many planes, but I still get nervous about taking off and landing..” She looked down embarrassed.   
He smiled and held his hand out to her, “You can hold onto me if you’re scared”.   
She willingly took his hand, grasping his hand slightly tighter as the engines got louder and they started to move, faster...and faster...and they were off.   
Emilie closed her eyes tightly, holding her breath gripping Robert’s hand.   
They were finally up in the air and the seatbelt sign had finally appeared. He strokes his thumb across her knuckles,” You’re okay now...we’re in the air...” He whispered in her ear.   
She slowly opened her one eye making sure and turned to look at him then the seat belt sign and she sighed with relief.  
He laughed when he saw her only opening her one eye making sure he was telling the truth, “Did you think I was lying? He teased smirking.   
She shook her head and smiled sadly, “When I used to get the plane with Josh he would always tell me we were fine, even when we were in the worst part...He loved winding me up...I think maybe that’s why I’m still so afraid...” She sighed.   
He smiled sadly and let go of her hand, Her stomach fluttered slightly as he let go “I promise you’ll be okay with me”.   
The flight attendant reached them, “Can I get you a drink sir? madame?”   
They both nodded, “I’ll get a whiskey” Robert said.   
“I’ll get a glass of wine...calm the nerves a little...”.   
They were soon handed their drinks and Robert nudges her arm slightly holding his drink in the air, “To partners in the past?”   
She smiled brightly, nodded and clinked her glass against his, “To partners in the past...”.   
The both drank their drinks, He started to watch a movie, His kids always talking to him about their favourite movie ‘Despicable Me’ but he had never watched it himself, so he thought he’d give it a try.   
Almost an hour into the flight, Emilie puts her earphones in listening to her ipod. She started to drift off to sleep, 20 minutes later her head had propped gently onto Robert’s shoulder as she slept. He chuckled softly looking down at her, letting her lay there.   
-She looked so peaceful- he thought, -and beautiful....very beautiful...- but he always knew she was beautiful. He thought more to himself, -Yes...beautiful...- He smiled at her once more before he lent his own head against hers gently, falling asleep himself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So...I’ve had quite a bit of hate because of this story, so I’m not sure whether I’ll keep it going, But for now...This is chapter two...Hope it’s okay, Hope you enjoyed....Thanks! ox


	3. Long Or Short, Small or Tall

Chapter 3...

The plane soon landed in Vancouver. The rattling bump of the wheels hitting the ground on the runway started him awake. He sat up and looked at his watch realizing that he had been asleep for atleast an hour and half, maybe more depending on the flight. He then realized he’d been rested on Emilie’s head asleep as she had rested on his shoulder asleep.   
She had a small smile on her face. Her earphones still playing music but had fallen out of her ears he had noticed. He chuckled slightly watching her for a moment longer as the plane came to a stop and they began to make it safe for the passengers to leave the aircraft.   
She looked so beautiful, peaceful and content he wanted to kick himself for waking her but he had no other choice.   
He gently stroked her rosy red cheek.   
“Em?”   
She groaned.   
He then gently tapped the tip of his finger against her cheek teasing her.   
“Mmm....” She smiled but her eyes didn’t open. “Just 5 more minutes” She murmured sleepily.   
He chuckled watching her, “Sorry sweetheart, but I don’t want to leave you on this plane all on your own”.   
He teased smirking and she suddenly sat up and stretched out slightly.   
“Fine Fine...I’m up...I...” She looked at him awkwardly, “Did I lay on you the whole time? I’m sorry...I didn’t realize” She said with an innocent pout.   
“It’s no matter...I drifted off too so you’re lucky” He teased with a mischievous smirk. “Besides it was quite nice...comfortable I mean..” He started to figit slightly looking for his cell phone.   
She nodded and bit her lip slightly, “Very comfortable” She smiled and yawned slightly, standing up into the isle and grabbing their cabin bags from the over head storage.   
She handed his bag to him and they both the followed the rest of the cast out to grab their suitcases and other luggage they brought.   
They all arrived back into Vancouver. All cast and staff soon settling back into their daily routine.   
With the Summer break soon approaching, the whole cast were getting excited to go home for the summer.   
All of them planning to visit family, friends, relatives and loved ones  
All, Except one.   
Robert was excited to go home to see his kids. But he was not excited about seeing his wife....His soon to be ex-wife.   
He knew that the moment he stepped through the thresh hold of his home that the drama of a divorce would start. His kids would probably be heart broken, but atleast they’d know the truth about their parents current relationship.   
He figured that they had been so cold about everything that they’d already have an incline into what was really going on. Especially his little Ava, she was young but wasn’t dumb.   
She’d constantly go to cuddle with her papa in the guest room, always questioning why he didn’t sleep with Mom anymore. But he would just cuddle her, smile sadly, kiss her little head and he’d promise her every time that everything was going to be okay and no matter what happened he would always be her Papa and he would always love her.   
Harvey and Pearce, both being younger than Ava didn’t really understand what was going on when everything first started. All they knew was that Papa would go away for a while to work allowing them to visit every few weekends when they didn’t have school. Mom would have her friends over, her boy friends she called them infront of the children or she’d go out with them leaving the children with the nanny.   
He sat in his trailer, thinking over and over about how to approach the situation between him and Ana when he got home. They already knew the inevitable but he still had to go home to her and explain everything to their kids.   
He was stirred out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock on his trailer door. He walked up to the door opening it curiously.   
“Hey” She smiled up at him, she was all dressed in her Lacey outfit ready for their scene in the pawn shop. The short black dress that clung to her body showing every perfect curve she has. The slight stringy section at the top highlighting her milky skin over her chest and neck. Her hair curled and put to the side.   
He bit his lip slightly at the sight of her.   
“You ready?” She chuckled, “It’s almost 5....”   
He looked at his watch, -Oh shit!- he thought to himself. All that thinking about Ana and the kids making him lose track of time.   
He looked at her and nodded, “Yeah I’ll be right over”.  
“I’ll wait for you if you like? We can head over together? “   
He smiled softly at her and nodded, “Give me two seconds?” He went to walk away.   
“One.....Two.....” She teased taking 2 seconds literally. “Come on!!!”  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled, locking his trailer door and walking over with her, she linked her arm under his as they walked and he jabbed her in the ribs gently teasing her.   
She let out a loud gasp and he smirked.   
“Oooo...is someone ticklish?!”  
She pouted.   
“No!” and she nudged him with her hips sending him slightly to the right and she smirked and laughed as he did.   
He glared and jabbed her again before his jabs turned into real tickling and she squealed all the way to the set.   
“Not in the heels!! Please!!! I’ll fall!! “ She pushed him away and laughed.   
She still had hold of his elbow and she looked at him, then down at her heels.   
“Guess what?”   
“What?” He looked at her curious.   
“You can’t call me a munchkin while I’m in these heels babe,” She smirked and leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I’m taller than you” She grinned .  
Once again he jabbed her in the side.   
“You’ll always be my munchkin, heels or no heels “ He smirked and they both laughed as they stepped into the pawn shop set.   
“You’re late!” Adam frowned.   
“Only by two minutes...” They grinned trying to be adorable.  
Adam laughed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t let it happen again”   
They both nodded and got into position as Adam explained exactly what he wanted from this scene.   
They both stand there behind the counter in the Pawn shop, both watching Adam flick through the script and then turn to the camera guy, and then doing the same over and over again making sure they both know exactly the kind of angle they wanted on the actors.   
Last minute the make up artists rushed over to Emilie and Bobby, touching them up with some last minute powder and blush and some extra make up for Emilie making sure she gets the perfect Lacey Look.   
“Okay, so what I’m looking for in this scene, page 3 of the script, Belle drinks the potion out of the chipped tea cup yes?”   
They nod.   
“Emilie I want you to make sure you have that expression on your face, slightly confused at first, then turning to Rumple and I want an emotional feeling to come over the viewers okay? So I want it like you’re falling in love with him, finding him, remembering him all over again okay?”   
She nodded, “You got it Boss”. She flicked through the pages once more.   
“Robert, I want you to think that Rumple doesn’t believe the potion has worked at first...like the 2 seconds it takes her to come around feels like a thousand years....Then you’re over whelmed, a few tears maybe...Then Emilie...You’re going to kiss okay? So I want you to take first move...rush to him like you want him to hold you immediately”.   
She looked over at Robert and bit her lip slightly and nodded.   
Adam whispered to the camera man for a few moments, he then turned to Eddy conversing in how the kiss should go.   
“Okay, so we planned a short kiss...But I think we might take a few scene’s a short one, then a more passionate longer one, see which looks better and then we’ll do the real take okay?”   
They both nodded and got into position.   
They started filming, Adam and Eddy sat there watching every move.   
“ and...Action!!!”   
“Rumple....”   
“Belle....”   
She kissed him lovingly but it was short, she pulled back and looked at Rumple in the eyes.   
“CUT!!!” Adam stood and shook his head, “I’ve already decided...Longer kiss it is...I think a short kiss will disappoint a few fans after everything that has happened between the characters, so we’ll try the longer one...” He went and sat back down.   
The make up artists going over Emilie and Robert once more.   
“And....Action!!”   
“Rumple...”   
“Belle....”   
She moved towards him, her hands cupping his cheeks slightly.  
Belle kissed Rumple, a long and loving kiss, But then....something had changed. Not in the characters but in their real selves.   
This wasn’t Rumple and Belle anymore.   
This was Emilie and Robert.   
His hands moved to her waist, her head tilting to the side as the kiss became a little bit more passionate.   
His hands slightly gripped her waist as he pulled her body closer. Her one hand moved around his neck and the other moving to tangle into his hair.   
Their Lips moved in unison together, both of them lost to the world.   
They were both fully aware that they were in each others arms but what they forgot about was that they were in fact in company.   
“And...CUT!!” Adam clapped, “That was Perfect! Amazing!” He turned to the camera man to check the video, he turned to ask them to come over to watch but nothing had stopped. They were still there, holding each other, kissing each other.   
Until they finally pulled away, but it was only to breath.   
They gazed at each other for a moment, both of them slightly breathless staring into each others eyes.   
-Her lips- He thought.   
-His kiss- she thought.  
-Her eyes-   
-His grasp-   
They thought to themselves as they stared at each other.  
And yes they looked...Really looked at each other, like it really was the first time. Realizing that they had both been hiding something deep down. Something neither of them probably realized before. Feelings that were finally emerging.   
Adam looked curious, “You two okay over there?”   
They were both snapped out of their daze, and nodded embarrassed as they turned to look at him.   
“Too much into character I guess....Sorry...” She bit her lip gently brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked at the ground awkwardly. Robert agreed, but his gaze was still pretty much intent on her.   
“I uhh...I’ll be right back...I need to use the men’s room...” Robert pretty much dashed out of the door and to the bathroom.   
He leaned against the door closing his eyes as he rested the back of his head against the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Where is my husband?”   
“He’s on set filming”   
“Can I see him Please?” She stood there with their three kids.   
“I’ll just double check, but I’m sure it shouldn’t be a problem”   
The staff member headed into the Pawn Shop and whispered to Adam. Adam nodded. “Yes Yes of course....as long as they keep quiet while we film”.   
Robert soon came back out of the bathroom. He walked back over into position not really looking at anyone. His main focus on the floor.   
Emilie went to take his hand worried that he was upset or resented her but his head shot up when he heard an all too familiar voice.   
“Hi Daddy!!!” Ava squealed waving over at him.   
His eyes widened brightly and his smile grew.   
“Ava!” He rushed over, “What you doing here babygirl?”   
“Me, Pearce and Harvey came! Mom too! We missed you and wanted to see you!” She held around his torso hugging him tightly. His boys ran over to him too, to which he then had three of his children all wrapped up in his arms,   
Emilie smiled over at the sight of him, but then her smile dropped and so did her gaze.   
She toyed with her hands nervously behind the counter of the Pawn Shop.   
“Robert...” She smirked standing in the doorway.   
His gaze slowly moved his way upwards.   
“Anastasia....” He said barely a whisper. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emilie rushed back to her trailer after filming, She knew she had nothing to film tomorrow so she started to pack up her suitcase ready to leave for the summer.   
She threw her suitcase onto the bed and sighed sadly hiding her face into her hands trying to push back the tears that were trying to sting their way through her eyelids.   
-How could she have been so stupid?- she cursed herself.   
-A kiss? On set! How could I have done that? How could WE have done that?! 2 minutes earlier and his kids would have saw....We could have blamed it on acting yes...but...we weren’t acting...I know that! But...would he admit to it? Of course NOT! He probably doesn’t even care...He’s got a family, why would he care about a young and sad divorcee!...Probably feels sorry for me-   
She sighed cursing herself as the image of them running through her head.   
They always flirted, she knew that. It was fun.   
But this? Maybe this was a little too far over the line.   
She got up wiping her eyes putting on the brave face she usually wears. She started to pull her clothes out of her wardrobe, finding the bottle of wine she stowed away for a rainy day.   
Today was that day.   
She grabbed herself a glass and poured the wine as she leaned against the counter staring at her suitcase.   
“Another year over...” She whispered to herself.   
She drank the whole glass before taking a deep breath.   
She pulled out a lovely dark purple skirt, and paired it with a blouse that was ruffled slightly at the top, gold buttons running down the front and lace covering the bottom. She slipped on a pair of her highest back heels, pouring herself one more glass of wine and drinking it.   
Pulling herself together knowing she has a meeting with Mr Bilitch in two hours in the city, she had to sort her emotional state out and get ready to meet him.   
“Let’s do this...” She grinned in the mirror to herself after applying her make up and doing her hair. She began to walk towards the door opening it.   
Her eyes widened slightly, shocked to even see him standing there.   
“Robert....” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I’m not getting as much interest in this story as I did when I first uploaded it which I’m quite disappointed in... But I do Hope You’re enjoying the story. If you have any ideas on how I can Improve it, please let me know!   
Thanks for Everything to all my Readers! :)


	4. No Denial

Chapter 4...

He was nervous without a doubt. After the scene shooting and Emilie quickly rushing off back to her trailer, he spent an hour with his kids but his mind constantly repeated their kiss over and over and over again. He thought of the way her lips felt, the way their lips moved together and seemed to fit so perfectly. The way he pulled her closer and the way her body fitted and leaned against his as they kissed.   
The way her fingers ran through his hair and tickled the back of his neck with her fingertips as they kissed.   
It was pure magic to him. Somewhere between the clinging to him and him wanting more, the dizziness feel of the kiss changed something in him. Something that could now not be reversed,  
He closed his eyes tightly trying to remove the images from his head before his mind would start wandering somewhere else, somewhere his body would thrive her touch.   
Ana smirked watching him pondering his thoughts.   
“Something on your mind?”   
He looked up at her he shook his head. “Nothing to concern yourself with”, he said a little harshly. “Why did you come? I was coming home in a couple of days”.   
She laughed slightly harshly, “Well you see, I heard these rumors...You and the fake brunette...” She winked bitterly and he glared slightly.   
“What are you talking about?”   
“Ravin girl, There’s rumors about you! Lucky I came really who knows, it could have gotten a little out of hand...” She smirked and lifted his chin nastily with her thumb and finger, “Unless, that kiss that I witnessed earlier meant something to you...” She grinned as his head ripped away from her fingers.   
“What I do with my life is no longer any concern of yours...Our divorce will be filed within a year then everyone will know the truth about us.” He replied bluntly.   
“Yes...and then everyone can also know about you and the other girl hmm? How do you think the kids are going to feel about that?” She shook her head.   
He glared slightly, “Well how would they feel if they found out the truth about why we really split up hmm? How do you think they would feel about finding out their Mom is a slut?!” He spat harshly and she snorted.   
“Oooo did I hit a nerve dear Robert?” She smirked.   
He got up and headed over back to the kids.  
Robert told the kids that he had to go out for a little while but he would see them tomorrow when they wake up.  
He kissed them goodnight, told them all that he loved them before heading to his trailer to get dressed out of his Rumple clothes.   
He decided on a casual shirt with jeans and he looked in the mirror at himself taking a deep breath.  
He wanted her. He knew that now. The question was, Did she want him too? 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She stood there frozen for a moment. Surprised to even see him standing there.   
“Em...can we talk? Please?” He looked at her, his eyes almost pleading with hers.   
She looked at him intensely, finally snapping back into reality.   
”No..sorry I have to go...” She said firmly, trying to walk past him.   
“Emilie please, I think its....” He began to say but she held her hand up to stop him.   
“Just Stop...Whatever happened today on set was a mistake...and I’m sorry okay?”. She replied with a bitter tone.   
“Ohh...” He sighed sounding almost disappointed.   
She tried to lock up her trailer in frustration but started to fail miserably when the key wouldn’t turn. She groaned in frustration and he suddenly put his hand over hers trying to take the key away from her. She quickly pulled her hand away from him. “I can do it on my own Bobby! I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone!” She almost screamed in his face.   
He quickly let go of her hand because that’s when he realized.   
Realized that there was more to this situation that what he thought.   
She looked away sadly and down at the ground looking anywhere except for him.   
“I have to go...I have that meeting with Eric tonight...” She said barely even a whisper.   
He nodded, his gaze now towards his feet too.   
“Will you let me drive you, I’ve hired a BMW?”....She shook her head.  
“Your family is here Bobby...I don’t want you wasting your time with me”.   
“Any time that I spend with you is never wasted sweetheart...Please let me drive you? I’ll even hang around to drive you home too.”   
Her gaze suddenly lifted in confusion but she nodded in agreement soon following him to his car.   
He opened the car door for her and she slumped don into the seat. He rushed around to the drivers side climbing in and starting the car.   
She bit her lip slightly, her gaze moving from the window and slowly over to him.   
He began to drive.   
The drive was long and quiet. Neither of them saying a word the whole journey into the center of Vancouver.   
Em, during the drive had kicked off her heels and curled her feet up onto the passengers seat. He looked over at her as she did and a small smiled curled onto his lips.   
“So...Eric...going to talk about the movie?”.   
She nodded slightly, “Yeah, you never know it might be a big hit and then I can leave Once and maybe actually get some real work...As you know I don’t really have many scenes during season 3...Adam’s already showed me most of the scripts” She sighed.   
His facial expression suddenly dropped and she immediately noticed and turned back to look out of the window.   
A few minutes of silence fell through the car once more before I finally spoke, words that were barely even a whisper. “Please don’t leave”.   
She laughed slightly, “And why not? It’s not like I’m even doing anything here...”   
He pulled the car over just opposite the bar that she was meeting Eric in.   
His head turned out of the window to look at the skanky bar then turned back to look at her.   
“Because I don’t want you to leave... “  
She turned to face him. Her eyes gazing at him slightly curious.   
“Look...What happened today...”   
“Sorry, I have to go” She quickly pulled her shoes on, “Eric’s there” She pointed at him and quickly opened the door and got out, trying any attempt to get out of the conversation he was trying to have with her. “Thanks for the ride”.   
She closed the door and quickly rushed across the road and over to Eric.   
Robert sighed and watched the scene unfolding before him.   
He started mumbling to himself, “What I’m trying to say is that I enjoyed earlier, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Ana knows my feelings for you...I was hoping you felt the same way.....but obviously not” He sighed sadly and watched Eric give Emilie a hug and a kiss to her cheek. He wished so desperately that she would have just allowed him to tell her the truth.   
Eric’s arm moved around her waist and to the small of her back as he escorted her into the bar. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

“Can I get you a drink?”   
She nods, “A red wine would be a lovely” She smiled.   
“We’ll share a bottle then, go grab us a table and I’ll bring it over” She nods thankfully and heads over to a table in the secluded corner.   
She sat there looking around her surroundings, He kept glancing over at her every now and then.   
He brings the glasses and the bottle of wine over and sits opposite her.   
“So it’s nice to finally meet you...I’m so excited about you being in my movie”   
She giggles slightly biting her lip and nods. “Acting is my passion, every opportunity I get, I take it.”   
He pours them both their glasses, large glasses at that.   
She sips her glass and he reaches into his bag.   
“So here’s the script...give a read through and let me know what you think...”   
She smirked curiously and takes the script, holding the script in one hand and her glass of wine.   
She finally reads the last page and puts it down with a smile.   
“It’s amazing...I love the character development, think this movie definitely has potential...”  
“You really think so? So..You’ll do it?”   
She nods and smiles offering her hand across the table, “I will...” She grins and he catches his hand with hers and shakes it.   
“Thankyou! I think this causes for another drink” He grins and fills her glass back up along with his. He holds his up, “To our new movie...”   
She smiles and clinks her glass against his, “To our new movie...and new beginnings...” He nods and smirks slightly, Em looks back down at the script and sips her wine too.   
A couple of hours pass, Em and Eric laughing and joking around and talking about the movie, the production, the other cast and writers and producers.   
Bobby waited in his car outside. Waiting for her to leave. He waited....and waited.....and waited......and waited.   
He was just about to get out of the car and head inside himself until he received a text message just as he opened his car door.   
-I’ll get a taxi home, don’t wait for me, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the lift.   
Love Em   
Oxoxo-   
He sighed sadly looking over at the bar before flopping back into the drivers seat and throwing his phone onto the passenger seat in frustration. His head resting into his hands with a loud and large sigh.   
He started his car back up and quickly wheeled away from the bar in the car. Annoyed and hurt.   
He headed back to see his kids.   
Ava tucked up in bed and he leaned against the door frame smiling over at her. He then did the same with Harvey and Pierce before heading to his own room and climbing into bed.   
He lay there staring at the ceiling. His mind reeling, thinking constantly.   
Bobby soon dozed off to sleep half an hour later.   
3 am came and Em pulled up in a taxi with Eric sitting next to her, the taxi screeching slightly when it came to a stop. Waking Bobby up he walked to the window and looked out of it seeing Eric kiss Emilie before she headed into the trailer with a smile on her face. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emilie began to change into her pajamas. Yes she was a little bit drunk...well more than a little bit really.   
She stumbled slightly as she shuffled out of her skirt and flopped onto the bed giggling to herself.   
She looked up at the ceiling and yawned slightly. She reluctantly pulled herself back up into a standing position removing her shirt and reaching into her wardrobe for one of her baggy sweaters to wear to bed.   
With her laced panties and a large baggy grey sweater over her body that reached just below her ass.   
She yawned and headed to the kitchen section to grab herself a glass of water and some painkillers ready for the morning. Knowing a bitch of hangover was going to over take her she had to be prepared.   
Yawning as she walked back over the bed slipping off her socks.   
“Have a good night?”  
She jumped at the voice that had suddenly graced her with its presence. She spun around, her heart pounding with freight.   
“Bobby!! You almost gave me a heart attack!! “ She yelled glaring at him.  
“You really should lock our door..” He stayed in place, not really showing any expression in his face at all, apart from his sleepy eyes. She glared a little more at him.  
“So...Eric brought you home huh?”  
“Yeah he did...why?”  
“Just curious...Just wanted to make sure he brought you home safely”  
“Well he did...so now you can go back to your family..”   
She turned her back to him once more, folding the duvet down on her bed ready to get into it.   
“Why are you being so blunt with me? We were fine, best friends until...today...”   
She closed her eyes sadly but didn’t turn to face him so he couldn’t see.   
“Shit happens...Mistakes happen”   
“So you think what happened today was a mistake?”   
Her face turned curious, but still she kept her back him.   
“Don’t you think it was a mistake?”   
He took a few steps towards her.   
“No...I’ve come to realize that it was exactly what I wanted”.   
She bit her lip and turned her head slightly looking over the side of her shoulder.   
“You have a family” she said barely even a whisper.   
“Yes...I have 3 kids....I have a wife that will soon be my ex wife after the divorce is filed...”.   
She turned to look at him. Tears stinging her eyes. They stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other before she rushed into his arms and kissed him passionately.   
Her arms moving around his neck. His arms moving around her waist pulling her flush tight against his body.   
She titled her head into the kiss, hiss tongue running along her bottom requesting entrance.   
He could feel her lips curl into a smile as he did and she willingly allowed him, her lips parting slightly allowing his tongue to pay against hers.   
Her hand ran through his hair like it did before.   
His hands move to her ass that was only covered by her laced panties and he smirked at the feeling. He lifted her up around his waist as their tongues danced together in a passionate and lustful kiss.   
The sexual tension that had built up between them over the last couple of years finally getting the release it needed.   
His kisses moved to her neck, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes biting her lip to stop the moans escaping.   
He kissed down her jaw, reaching the pulse point on her neck and bit into her skin, sucking between his lips leaving a hickie. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he lay her back against her bed.   
As she lay against the bed, her hands trailed down his back gripping the bottom of his shirt, pulling it put of his jeans letting her hands wander underneath and teasing his skin with her fingertips.   
Her sweater had rose up slightly, revealing the black lace that lay underneath. His fingertips trailing up her thigh to tease her and she let out a frustrated moan telling him that she wanted more. A lot more.   
Both their cares thrown to the wind. Their feelings finally out in the open and for one night all their cares had disappeared.   
They couldn’t deny their feelings any longer. Especially not after tonight. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So...This is chapter 4...Please let me know what you think by commenting!   
I would just like to say a big thankyou to all the support I have received so far.   
So I have a suggestion for all my readers...Is there anything you would like to see in the story in the future? Any events Remilie have been to or any events you’d like me to create etc...so if you do have any suggestions please let me know, I’d love to get my readers involved in this story!


	5. Surprise, Surprise.

Chapter 5...

He stirred slightly the next morning, yawning as he opened his still sleepy eyes. He looked down at her. His one arm around her shoulders and his other at her waist, cuddling her as close to his body as possible. He realised neither of them had moved an inch while they were asleep which could only have meant one thing, they were both comfortable in each others arms. She had her head rested against his chest and a small smile plastered across her face as she slept. Her hand gently rested onto his bare chest too.   
Their legs entwined underneath the blankets. His sleepy eyes gazing down at her, he bit his lip slightly nervous about what she thought when she woke up.   
-She was drunk- he thought to himself. -I shouldn’t have done this- He stared at the ceiling thinking deeply.   
During him staring at the ceiling and thinking too deeply he hadn’t even noticed she had woken up.   
She stayed in place looking up at him watching him. Wondering what he was thinking, wondering if he thought last night was a mistake.   
-Well whats done is done, it can’t be changed now- She took a small breath gaining her confidence to talk to him. To let him know that she’s awake. She gently stroked his chest and whispered sleepily. “Hey...”.   
He was taken out of his thought and he looked down at her with a smile.   
Her makeup slightly smudged after she didn’t have time to remove it the night before.   
“Morning beautiful...”   
She smiled at that.   
He brushed his hand through her hair. “How are you feeling?”.   
“Hungover....” She made a small pout and chuckled slightly and he did the same.   
He reached over to the bedside table reaching for the glass of water and the painkillers that she had put into place the night before.   
“Thanks...” She sat up, his shirt wrapped around her shoulders all the buttons done up except for a couple right at the top which left nothing to the imagination.   
She took the water and take painkillers before looking over at him and smiling nervously.   
“How are you this morning?” She said.   
He nodded, “Good...Very good...” He looked away nervously then back at her. “Do you regret anything?”   
She shook her head and leaned a little closer to him, the blankets completely removing from her body as she kneeled infront of him. His shirt on her, and only her panties. That was it. She brushed her lips against his with a smile.   
He smirked slightly and leaned up a little further pulling her down ontop of him and kissing her properly.   
She giggled as her body ended up laying ontop of his. “Do you regret anything?”   
He shook his head, gently brushing her stray hair behind her ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long...”. She blushed as he said it.   
“But...we do have a problem....” He sighs.   
She looked at him curiously. “What is it?”   
“It’s our last day here, I go home...you go home...”.   
She sighed sadly and nodded.   
“Come to LA with me? Stay a little while longer” She said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.   
“Believe me, If my kids weren't here id jump at the opportunity...but I’ve promised them I’ll go home to Scotland with them” he looked at her sadly and she nodded understanding.   
“Well...we have cells, laptops, technology...we can still stay in touch...until we come back...” She bit her lip, trying not to show her sadness.   
He nodded and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.   
“No matter how long I’m away for my feelings for you won’t change, this is just the beginning” He smiled and whispered against her lips.   
They spent the morning together, she cooked breakfast in her trailer. Yes it was only scrambled egg on toast but he was thankful for it anyway.   
She sat crossed legged on the bed as he sat against the headboard both of them eating. Both of them taking glances at one another. Both of them feeling a sense of hope and pride.   
-RINGTONE-   
Bobby’s phone starts ringing, he reached over into his jacket pulling his cell out of the pocket.   
“Hello?”   
“Daddy! Where are you? Our flight home is soon!” He smiled hearing his baby girls voice.   
“Morning to you too...”he chuckled, “Daddy will be there soon I promise, make sure you’ve packed everything okay?”  
“okay daddy” She hangs up and Bobby puts his phone next to him on the bed before his gaze moved up to her.   
She was looking down at her breakfast playing with her food more than she was eating it.   
He put his plate to the side before getting up off the bed, offering his hand to her.   
“Can I get a goodbye?” He said trying not to show how much he didn't want to leave her.   
She looked up at him with a sad smile taking his hand and standing up infront of him, her arms moving around his neck in a loving hug.   
“I’m going to miss you..” She whispered.   
“”I’ll miss you too”   
His arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. Knowing they couldn’t say goodbye at the airport they had to do it now, now no one else was around.   
She pulled back a little kissing him gently, and he did the same.   
After a few moments she pulled away and started to remove his shirt.   
“You might need this before you leave...” She smirked and chuckled giving him his shirt back.   
He laughed and looked at her before putting it around his shoulders. He started on the buttons but she moved his hands away and did the buttons for him instead. Her fingertips lightly brushing across his skin everytime she did a new button up. He watched her fingers do her work until she was finished.   
“I’ll see you soon...” He nodded and so did she.   
He pecked her lips once more before leaving her trailer and heading back to his place with his kids.   
She sighed once he had gone, grabbing her suitcase and packing her things ready to head back to LA. 

She headed to the airport alone. Robert headed there with his kids and Ana.   
Bobby carried Pearce through the airport, with a caddy close behind pushing all their luggage through the airport.   
Paparazzi taking sneaky snap shots of the family. Looking so happy, together but little did they know it was all fake. A group had bombarded them for autographs and pictures just as Emilie walked through the doors, her face dropped with sadness seeing his arm around Ana pretending they were still together but she brushed it off and smiled before a few paparazzi saw her too and began taking pictures of her too.   
She didn’t look at him, not even once. She didn’t want to give anything away.   
But he couldn't help himself, he took small sneaky glances over at her as she went through check in and disappeared.   
Ava ran ahead not liking the pictures being taken of her, so the family soon followed behind her with the boarding passes.   
They saw each other in departure and gave brief smiles as they walked past each other........ until suddenly they were both gone out of each others sights, both boarding opposing flights, both heading home,

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few weeks had passed. The exchanging of texts and phone calls had happened frequently.   
4th of July was soon approaching. The time where everyone began to plan celebrations with loved ones.   
-Any plans for the 4th?- He texted her.   
-Nothing major, just an opening night for the movie, can’t say no to a free bar- She replied teasing.   
-Sounds nice, where is it? Somewhere fancy?-   
-Yeah in some fancy hotel apparently, Eric booked it for us all. You doing anything fancy?-   
-4th of July isn’t really celebrated in Scotland- he smirked as he sent the text message and she laughed feeling stupid as she read the reply.   
-Oh yeah of course, my bad!-   
-I might come up with something though, I mean my kids love America so it might be worth it-   
-Yeah totally, well I hope you have a nice time, I have to go get ready, speak to you soon oxo-   
-Okay sweetheart xx-   
That was it. Their conversation for the 3rd f July.   
Emilie woke up on the 4th to 4 missed calls off Eric and 2 texts.   
-Limo picking you up at 7 be ready ;)-   
She read the first one sleepily with her one eye open and she chuckled. -I’ll be ready! See you later-   
She then opened the second message.   
-I’ve booked us all rooms to stay the night too-.  
She rolled onto her back and felt a slight excitement. This was the first time she had been out celebrating in a long time.   
She already had her gorgeous dress ready hanging in her wardrobe. Her high heels still in their chanel box. She got up and started to see to her pets. They always came first in her life. They were like her babies. She fed them washed them dried them before heading to make herself breakfast then heading into the shower.   
Removing her pajamas and climbing into the warm water, washing her hair and her body. Shaving her legs making sure they were perfect for the night.   
She applied a little tan after she got out and dried herself with a towel. One in her hair and one around her body. She walked around her apartment like this for just over an hour before realising it was already 3 and her hair and makeup artist was making an appearance in half an hour.   
She put on a cami top and a pair of shorts ready for when she arrived.   
“Kara! Hey!” Emilie gave her a hug for seeing her again back in LA, “So glad you could make it”.   
“Would I ever miss a chance to do make up on someone as beautiful as you?” She teased and Emilie chuckled and blushed.   
“Show me your dress so I can see what I’m working with”.   
Emilie escorted her into her room showing her her dress and shoes.   
“Perfect, so maybe some smokey eye look? It would go great with black...or nude? Either one its up to you”   
Emilie looked at her dress, “Maybe nude colours but a nice good bit of eye liner and mascara? You know how i Love my eyes to be bigger” She grinned and her makeup artist laughed too.   
An hour and a half later her makeup was perfect, very natural tones. Her eye liner and mascara making her eyes look bigger just like she wanted. She slipped into her dress and began to do her hair.   
Kara had decided that Emilie’s hair should be up with small strands at either side of her face and Emilie agreed.   
Her hair took roughly an hour too which only meant one thing.... The limo was picking her up very soon.   
Just as Kara finished her hair Emilie’s phone began to ring showing -Eric- across her screen.   
“Hello?”   
“Its 7! We’re outside! I have champagne waiting!”   
She giggled and put her earrings in while talking, “I’ll be right out!”.   
She quickly hung up and headed out of the house after thanking Kara and watching her leave.   
She rushed out tot eh black limo that was outside and Eric handed her a glass of champagne.   
“For my leading lady...”   
She blushed and took it climbing into the limo. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours into the party, Emilie was tipsy once again. Her family getting slightly worried about her recent drinking habits but she never really noticed. She just enjoyed the fun.   
Standing at the bar Eric’s hand moved to the small of her back.   
“Enjoying yourself?” He had to yell slightly over the loudness of the band playing.   
She nodded sipping her drink, “Yeah great! You?”   
He nodded and smiled, “Let me get you a drink?”   
“I’d like that, but its a free bar” She winked teasing and he rolled his eyes teasing right back and ordered her a glass of wine and him a lager.   
“Okay smart ass...” He smirked.   
She looked at her cell phone, no messages, no calls, nothing, she sighed.   
“Everything alright?” He said as he moved his hand back around her pulling her a little closer to talk.   
She nodded, “Yeah, just expecting a phone call...off my mom” she lied, she was hoping Bobby would call but obviously he had no intentions of. But he was with his family....and it was almost midnight so she figured they’d talk tomorrow anyway.   
“I might head up to bed soon” She leaned closer so he could hear here.   
“Yeah it’s getting late...me too...I’ll walk with you”   
She nodded and started to leave the party. His arm stayed at her waist the whole way, Once they reached her room he smiled and turned to face her.   
“Well I guess this is goodnight...” He kissed her cheek and she turned her head slightly seeing a guy with a camera. As she turned, Eric noticed him too and he smirked and leaned a little closer to her ear.   
“Shall we give them something to talk about?” He whispered and she nodded teasing. Eric cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. Emilie’s hands moving up around his neck deepening the kiss slightly. They both saw the flash of a camera and then the feet of the paparazzi running away and she chuckled shaking her head.   
“Well that’s gunna cause some drama hmm?” She laughed again and went to turn into her room until she saw him standing at the end of the corridor.   
“B-Bobby?” Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but she could tell he wasn’t impressed.   
He looked at her, then at Eric, then back at her before walking away.   
Emilie didn’t know what to do, she looked at Eric before closing her door again and rushing down the corridor after him. Eric stood there confused, but put two and two together and it clicked what was going on.   
“Bobby! Bobby wait!!” She quickly pulled off her heels and caught his arm.   
“What?”   
“What are you doing here? I wasn’t? How?” She looked up at him.   
“What does it matter now?”   
She bit her lip, “We were doing it for the paparazzi...It’s more publicity for the movie...and no one can know about us Bobby...don’t you see? This could be our cover?” She took his hand gently looking up at him and suddenly he realised that she was doing this to keep them a secret, he wasn’t happy but he nodded.   
“I’m sorry...I just thought....” He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she put her arms around his neck.   
“I’m glad you’re here...I missed you....” She whispered hugging him tightly.   
“I wanted to surprise you”   
“You certainly did that” She chuckled and took his hand looking up and down the corridor before taking him to her room pulling him inside and closing the door behind her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think so far? I’d love to know your comments and criticism about this, I take all comments on board!   
Thanks for reading!! Update coming soon!!


End file.
